bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
COBRA (Bloons Tower Defense 7)
The COBRA (C'overt '''O'ps 'B'loon 'R'esponse 'A'gent) is a tower in Thermoxin's [[Bloons Tower Defense 7 (Thermoxin's Version)|'''Bloons Tower Defense 7]]' '''that returns from '''Bloons Tower Defense Battles'. The 0/0/0 acts the same way as it did in Bloons TD Battles. It costs $425 on Medium, and is classified as a Support tower. Upgrades 1/x/x - Adjustment Every fifth bloon (excluding ceramic bloons) spawns as the next lowest level (red bloons are popped) and, if applicable, without camo/regrow. ($500) 2/x/x - Adjustment Every third bloon is adjusted (now including ceramic bloons), and bloons that have a resistance (black, white, zebra, lead, purple) have the resistance removed. ($900) 3/x/x - Them! Nearby bloons take 50% more damage. ($1,700) 4/x/x - Stim Abilities of towers in the COBRA's range have their cooldowns reduced by 20%. ($4,000) 5/x/x - Push All Tier 3, 4, and 5 upgrades now cost 15% less. ($40,000) x/1/x - Funds The player recieves $80 from the COBRA every six seconds. ($400) x/2/x - Attrition The player recieves two lives from the COBRA every fifteen seconds. ($600) x/3/x - Gas The COBRA now throws canisters of tear gas every 15 seconds in addition to firing its gun. Tear gas clouds last for 10 seconds, and slow down bloons by 35% while in the cloud, and for 10 seconds after leaving the cloud. However, it will only slow MOAB-class bloons by 15%. ($2,500) x/4/x - Misdirection Tear Gas now lasts for 12 seconds, slows bloons by 50%, and MOAB-class bloons by 35%. Ability: The bloon with the highest RBE in the COBRA's radius goes backwards until it reaches the beginning of the track, when it will turn back around. Cooldown: 60 seconds. ($3,500) x/5/x - Confusion Increases range by 50%, Tear Gas lasts for 15 seconds, slows bloons by 60%, and MOAB-class bloons by 50%. Wired Funds now gives $200 every 4 seconds, and Attrition now gives five lives every 10 seconds. Ability now stuns all bloons in range for 5 seconds before sending them all back to the beginning. Cooldown: 45 seconds. ($27,000) x/x/1 - Tap Doubles the attack speed of the COBRA by giving it a second gun. ($350) x/x/2 - Bullets Gives the COBRA frozen and lead popping power. ($600) x/x/3 - Eagle Triples the attack speed of the COBRA, and each bullet does three extra layer damage. ($4,000) x/x/4 - Ricochet Bullets ricochet off of the sides of the screen up to three times, and bullets split when first popping a bloon. ($7,000) x/x/5 - Hell Bullets split up to five times when they pop a bloon, and bullets now ricochet up to five times. Attack speed is doubled. ($50,000) Differences from BTDB * Bloon Adjustment moved to 1/x/x, reworked to work better in single-player * Improved Adjustment added * Finish Them! moved to 3/x/x, reworked to work better in single-player * Monkey Stim moved to 4/x/x, reworked to work better in single-player * Offensive Push moved to 5/x/x, reworked to work better in single-player * Wired Funds moved to x/1/x * Attrition moved to x/2/x * Tear Gas added * Misdirection reworked to work better in single-player * Mass Confusion added * Double Tap moved to x/x/1 * Heat-Tipped Bullets added * Desert Eagle added * Bullet Ricochet added * Bullet Hell added Crosspathing Benefits * 4/4/x has a reduced cooldown * Any upgrade that increases attack speed increases the speed of Wired Funds, Attrition, and Tear Gas Trivia * The first path used to be dedicated to improving Bloon Adjustment. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Support Towers